Son nuestras victorias
by sita.yeah
Summary: KunihiroxMasaki. Masaki quiere estudiar y estar mas cerca de Kunihiro, ¿como se lo tomara el mayor de los Morinaga? , ¿ que consecuencias puede traer conocer otra gente para la pareja? One-shot! Disfrutelo


**One shot dedicado a AURORA LA MAGA, por su cumpleaños (otanjobi omedetou atrasado!) espero que lo disfrute! y ustedes también que llegaron aquí a leer, disfruten a esta linda pareja de nuestro querido Koi suru Boukun!**

 **-Me gustaría estudiar** \- Dijo Masaki después de un largo silencio

Kunihiro dejo la cuchara a medio camino que contenía un poco de sopa miso.

El mayor de los Morinaga últimamente pasaba mas tiempo en el departamento del rubio que en el suyo propio, después del trabajo habitualmente se dirigía a cenar y aveces se quedaba con el. Su relación iba cada vez mas en aumento desde su encuentro amoroso en Nagoya, donde las cosas se habían aclarado y sus sentimientos habían comenzado un camino dulce y sin retorno.

Habían dejado atrás el pasado doloroso y las duras recriminaciones, aunque aun nadie sabia de su relación , solo Morinaga con pocos detalles. Aun no encontraban preciso contárselo a nadie y disfrutaban de construir algo que Masaki jamas pensó tener y que kunihiro había intentado encontrar en personas equivocadas, ahora todo era diferente.

 **-¿ y eso?**

 **-Bueno, ahorre algo de dinero de mi empleo antiguo de mesero y leí en una tienda que se abrirán cupos para una escuela de cocina, es aquí cerca**

 **-¿Cocina? Bueno la verdad es que la comida te queda deliciosa**

Masaki se sonrojo por ese cumplido y tomo un poco de su sopa de miso.

 **-Me sorprende que quieras estudiar tan de repente ¿ha ocurrido algo?**

Masaki miro hacia un costado y no contesto, Kunihiro alargo su mano libre y toco ligeramente la de el rubio, este ultimo se estremeció ante el contacto.

 **-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, mi amor**

 **\- ¡no digas cosas vergonzosas con esa cara!** \- Masaki se levanto rápidamente con su plato y se dirigió a lavarlo- **apúrate en cenar**

Kunihiro que a pesar de los años de lejanía lo conocía muy bien, sabia que era mejor no insistir y se termino su cena en silencio, mientras un raro ambiente se sentía en aquel departamento.

Dos semanas después Masaki estaba camino a su primera clase de cocina, el instituto culinario estaba a 10 cuadras de su departamento así que podía llegar caminando sin problemas, sentía en el estomago un nudo, hace tanto que no volvía a una sala de clases y no sabia que esperar.

Cuando cruzo el umbral se encontró con un chico que se veía algo perdido , tenia sus ojos café y su pelo un poco mas claro que sus ojos. _"Se parece a Kunihiro pero mas joven"_ pensó Masaki mientras buscaba su folleto informativo con su sala.

 **-¿disculpa?**

Masaki subió la mirada ante la voz tenue.

 **-perdona, ¿tu también vienes a tu primer día?, esto es vergonzoso, he perdido mi papel**

 **\- ah! Si, estaba revisando, si aquí, es en el segundo piso, sala 210**

 **\- Gracias! Por cierto me llamo Kanto Tahara**

 **\- Soy Masaki Junya, encantando Tahara, cuida de mi**

Ambos chicos se sonrieron amablemente y caminaron hacia su destino. La clase fue tranquila y ambos disfrutaron preparando un platillo sencillo de comida Francesa, pues las clases estaban separadas por países. Al final de la jornada intercambiaron números y Masaki se sintió mas relajado al tener al menos un conocido en aquel instituto. Camino las 10 cuadras de vuelta a casa contento y cuando llego vio a Kunihiro esperando en la puerta.

 **-he perdido las llaves, te estaba esperando**

 **\- ¿llevas mucho rato? Debiste haberme llamado**

 **-No quería molestarte en tu primer día de clases ¿Cómo estuvo?**

 **-Genial** \- dijo el rubio entusiasmado mientras abria la puerta- **he aprendido un plato sencillo Frances, si quieres lo puedo hacer ahora para la cena**

 **\- Me encantaría-** dijo kunihiro mientras colgaba su abrigo- **tomare un baño, estoy muy cansado**

 **-bien, haré la cena**

Unos minutos después Kunihiro salio de la ducha y Masaki preparaba los últimos detalles del platillo. El olor del departamento daba buenos augurios de la preparación así que Kunihiro no ofreció su ayuda. Se sentó en el sofá y dio un largo suspiro de relajo.

 **-¿conociste a alguien en el instituto?**

 **\- Si-** contesto algo distraído el rubio- **es muy simpático, creo que para los exámenes estudiaremos juntos, ya sabes, cocinaremos**

 **-¿lo traerás a tu departamento?**

 **-Claro, yo vivo mas cerca y necesito practicar con alguien**

El mayor de los Morinaga no había experimentado hace muchos años lo que llamaban una pizca de celos, sabia que en un ataque de cólera y celos había dicho crueles palabras en el pasado pero desde entonces jamas había tenido esa molesta emoción. Ni siquiera por su hermano, pues sabia bien lo enganchado que estaba con su Sempai, algo que le preocupaba pues sabia de cuenta propia que el hombre era algo agresivo.

 _"solo es un compañero de Instituto"_ se dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza como una forma de espantar su molestia.

 **-Ya esta listo, ven a cenar**

Sin duda tenia talento, la presentación era impecable y el sabor era mejor, a pesar de ser una comida extranjera, el castaño disfruto de aquella cena. De pronto un recuerdo lleno su paladar de melancolía y sonrió de lado.

 **-¿Qué pasa?, sabe raro ya lo se, debería practicar mas**

 **\- He recordado algo**

 **\- ¿eh?**

 **-en la preparatoria tu me llevaste una pequeña torta de melón, para mi cumpleaños, la habías hecho tu mismo**

 **\- no me creíste al principio-** dijo el rubio sonrojado

 **\- eras pequeño para saber esas cosas, pero estaba** **exquisita**

 **-Bueno…la verdad es que practique muchas veces para que quedara perfecta**

Kunihiro extendió su mano a la mejilla de Masaki y acaricio de forma vertical, miro sus ojos y sintió una punzada en su corazón. _"¿Cómo no me di cuenta de cuanto me quería?"._ Acerco fuerte su rostro, lo beso de forma violenta pero sin exagerar, lo apretó contra el y susurro su nombre en su oído. Masaki se estremecia ante su tacto y el deseo se apodero de el, correspondio al abrazo y prosiguió a quitarle la corbata ya algo desordenada ; el castaño saco la polera de Masaki y sin perder tiempo empezó a lamer los pezones de el rubio.

 **-Kuni-hiro, no tan rápido**

 **-Perdoname, te extraño-** dijo el castaño mientras se desabrochaba la camisa

Te lanzaron al sofá donde antes los peores pensamientos se habían hecho parte de la mente del castaño y comenzaron un juego macabro y adictivo de besos y mordiscos, caricias y susurro que solo avivan un incendio. Masaki estaba perdido, a lo lejos oía la voz del hombre que amaba susurrándole palabras que antes solo soñaba escuchar, el deseo lo tenia sordo y ciego, se sorprendió cuando el tono de voz de Kunihiro cambio.

 **-Masaki! Tu teléfono no para de sonar**

 **-¿ah?**

 **-El teléfono-** dijo kunihiro en tono molesto

Masaki se levanto rápidamente y contesto , era Tahara; Masaki se sintió incomodo por alguna razón y camino hacia su habitación,no sin antes voltear y avisarle a Kunihiro que era su compañero y que vería lo que quería. Cuando la puerta de la habitación sonó el castaño apretó la mandíbula, tomo su bolso , se puso su abrigo y salio del departamento. _"me estoy comportando como un niño"_ , se reprendió mientras seguía caminado notando que había dejado la corbata en el suelo.

 _"Estábamos juntos y por alguien que solo conoció hoy me deja solo"_

 _"¿hace cuanto que no siento su cuerpo?"_ , pensamiento tras otro lo castigaba mientras esperaba un taxi. Por fin paso uno y se subió a el, su celular comenzó a sonar , era el rubio, no contesto, estaba molesto y ardiente, quería monopolizarlo y que nadie le robara la atención.

 _"soy un niño"_ se dijo mientras apagaba el celular y se dirigía a su departamento.

Paso un larga semana donde no se hablaron, pues por obra del destino Kunihiro tuvo mas trabajo que en cualquier época del año en la empresa y lo agradeció, no quería pensar en Masaki y en lo infantil que se había portado, pero quería verlo.

Al termino de esa semana Kunihiro se trago su orgullo y fue al departamento de el rubio, saco la copia de la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. Segundos después se encontraba en la sala donde solo oían risas.

Masaki quedo petrificado al momento que lo vio y Kunihiro sintió que la rabia le comía su siempre adulada seriedad. Ahí había un chico con el pelo castaño como el con las manos en la cintura de el rubio mientras este cocinaba, se reían de alguna broma

 **-Pense que estabas molesto-** dijo Masaki con un aura triste mientras se despegaba rápidamente de Kanto

 **-Lo estoy**

Se oyó un carraspeo y los dos volvieron la atención al extraño de la escena.

 **-Gomen, este es Kanto Tahara, mi compañero en el instituto, estamos estudiando**

 **-Así veo**

 **-Tahara, el es …**

 **-Su novio**

 **-¿Eh?-** exclamaron los estudiantes de cocina al unisono

 **-Soy su novio y te agradecería que no pusieras mas las manos en el cuerpo de Masaki**

Silencio incomodo. Se oyó el ruido de la calle, un gato maullando a lo lejos.

 **-Quizás debería irme Masaki, estudiaremos en otro momento**

 **-No, espera, no tienes que ser tan rudo Kunihiro, tu te fuiste hace una semana, no contestas mis llamadas y vuelves ahora que se te dio la gana, no tienes derecho-** al rubio le temblaba la voz

 **-Tuve mucho trabajo**

 **-Sabes que no es excusa**

 **-Estaba celoso-** admitió por fin

 **-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no te he dado todo?. ¿acaso no confié en ti otra vez a pesar de el miedo que siento de que me rechaces?, ¿ de que un día despiertes y te des cuenta que me desprecias?**

 **-Masaki**

 **-Si me abandonas, si me dejas , no podre soportarlo una segunda vez, tu rechazo** \- Masaki cayo de rodillas y comenzó a temblar

 **-No quise…**

 **-Yo estoy estudiando por ti**

 **-¿eh?**

 **-También es…por mi…pero yo, quería tener algún titulo, algo que me haga un mejor hombre, quería tener el nivel que tu tienes, ser digno de todo lo que eres y lo que haces.**

Kunihiro se agacho a la altura del rubio y lo abrazo.

 **-Perdóname, perdóname!, me he comportado como un tonto**

Sintieron la puerta cerrarse, alguien había entendido que no debía estar ahí, no ahora.

 **-Masaki…estaba celoso, no he pensado en dejarte, es mi miedo a perderte, a que otro atraiga tu atención lo que me hizo portarme así.**

 **-¿sabes cuantos años llevo amándote idiota?-** Masaki golpeo el pecho de Kunihiro

 **-Perdóname, mi amor, no creo que seas menos que yo, has tenido otra vida**

 **-Es igual, yo quiero ser mejor en parte por la vida que he tenido** \- Masaki cubrió su cara una vez mas y sollozo

Kunihiro levanto el rostro del rubio, limpio las lagrimas y pego su frente con la de el.

 **-¿Que debo hacer para que me perdones?, haré lo que quieras , yo quiero estar contigo para siempre**

Masaki alejo el rostro del castaño algo confundido, luego su expresión cambio a una lujuriosa.

 **-Hazme tuyo. Demuéstrame que nunca me dejaras**

Kunihiro en segundos tomo en sus brazos a Masaki y lo llevo a su cuarto cual novia. Lo lanzo en la cama y comenzó a desvestirle. Estaba hambriento de ese cuerpo que no había tocado en semanas, era hora de saciarse de el, su aroma, su piel, su voz al pronunciar su nombre, era un sorbo de vida.

Cuando de Masaki solo quedaba su ropa interior, el rubio desabrocho la camisa del castaño y abrió sus pantalones.

 **-¿ no contestaras el teléfono hoy o si?**

 **\- Tahara!-** dijo Masaki de repente recordando y sentándose en la cama

 **\- se fue y deja de pensar en el mientras estas conmigo** \- lo tumbo de nuevo en la cama y comenzó a morder sus tetillas en castigo, los gemidos de Masaki se escuchaban en todo el departamento, bajo sus besos a su viente donde jugo con su ombligo y luego bajo hacia su ingle, una parte sensible que conocía bien, lo torturo muerto de celos aun.

 **-Basta…Kuni-Kuni-hiro…solo entra en mi**

 **-Aun no** \- y siguió el tortuoso juego entre su ingle y luego se metió el miembro de Masaki en la boca, no estaba muy familiarizado con aquello pero a juicio de los gemidos y los dedos de el rubio tirando su pelo no lo estaba haciendo nada mal.

 **-Ahhh…ugghh…me voy ….no…..-** y sucedió, se fue en toda su boca

 **-Kunihiro, perdóname…yo…¿Qué estas haciendo?** \- Dijo sorprendido mientras el castaño se tragaba el rastro del rubio

 **-Sabes bien**

 **-¿Qué dices idiota?¡ Y con esa cara tan seria!** \- Masaki lucho por cubrirse el rostro pero Kunihiro llego antes

 **Te amo Junya-** se oyó el latido de un corazón y unas lagrimas mientras el castaño sujetaba las manos del rubio, y lo besaba haciéndole probar su esencia.

Ruido de besos , respiraciones entrecortadas, la risa que sale después del llanto de alegría, latidos como tambores, el abrazo eterno y las uñas enterradas pidiendo mas.

 **-hazlo**

Kunihiro obedeció y metió su miembro en el cuerpo del hombre que amaba, ese descubrimiento tardío, o quizás no tanto.

 **-Si…sigue…dame…**

 **-Estas ardiendo, jamas me hablas así…ahhh**

Mordió su cuello para que el rubio no protestara y oyó gemidos nuevos, una parte sensible que explotaría. Lo giro para darle en una posición nueva, cada vez Kunihiro era mas confiado en la cama, quería hacerlo sentir bien y de su propiedad.

 **-Agárrate al respaldo de la cama-** le susurro en el oído

Masaki obedeció y puso sus delgadas manos en el respaldo, sintió la mordedura suave en su cuello y luego la lengua que bajo por su columna vertebral. Sintió que podría romperse si seguía.

 **-Eres mío-** dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a meter una vez mas su miembro en la parte baja del rubio. Aquella declaración posesiva puso aun mas ardiente a Masaki, este Kunihiro dominante le estaba volviendo loco.

El mayor de los Morinaga puso su brazo rodeando el vientre del rubio para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo y hacer la penetración mas profunda.

 **-Te amo Junya…Mi Junya**

 **-Mi nombre….ahhhg….para…mmm….**

 **-¿Por qué?, tu dices el mio, dilo**

 **-Kuni…hiro…ahhhgg….ah…Kunihiro…**

 **-Dime que me amas, no me has respondido**

 **-Que….ahhh….estas….diciendo….**

 **-Dímelo, di que eres mio….mmm**

El movimiento comenzó a volverse mas rápido, Kunihiro tuvo el impulso de tirar un poco del pelo del rubio y morder su oreja. Se sentía un animal, los celos habían sacado este lado que el nunca se había visto, pero le gustaba y quería que Masaki también lo disfrutara así que tomo el miembro del rubio y mientras las estocadas se hacían mas rápido masturbo al mismo ritmo a su amante.

 **-mmmm….ahhhh…**

 **-uhhh…aahggghh**

Sudor, las manos apretaban el respaldo casi con dolor, los dedos del castaño se aferraban a la piel de su rubio, las ultimas estocadas antes de ver la luz. Juntos llegaron donde es tan breve y delicioso paso. Cayeron con sonido seco a la cama, Masaki giro para quedar frente a frente con su hombre.

 **-Te amo Kunihiro, soy tuyo**

 **-Te has demorado**

 **-Si no te gusta entonces olvídalo**

 **-Solo bromeaba-** acaricio la mejilla de su otra alma y sonrio satisfecho en todo los sentidos, pues su cuerpo se sentía completo con el calor del otro y su corazón habia escuchado las palabras exactas para seguir adelante.

 **-Se que me comporte mal, pero al menos nos sirvió para decirnos las cosas**

 **-Tenemos que comunicarnos mejor**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo, desde ahora lo conversaremos todo y lo arreglaremos**

 **-¿sin huir?**

 **-Sin huir-** le dio un beso en la frente- **y hablando de eso, ese compañero tuyo estaba muy acaramelado y eso que solo lo conoces hace una semana**

 **-Eres un celoso, Tahara estaba bromeando, el me vio algo cabizbajo, no pude contarle porque lo estaba asi que intentaba hacerme reir, creo que ya esta mas que enterado de porque estaba triste**

 **-Cuantos años son tu carrera?**

 **-1 año, aprenderé a hacer comidas de diferentes lugares del mundo, es una gran oportunidad**

 **-Y durante ese año estaras con el**

 **-¿quieres que cambie de compañero?-** Masaki lo dijo en un tono melancólico pero sincero, tampoco es que llevara tanto tiempo de amistad con el, pero había sido la primera persona agradable que había conocido.

 **-No, esta bien que venga a estudiar aquí también, no me importa, se que tengo sentimientos egoístas pero no permitiré que afecten tus estudios**

 **-Kunihiro, yo solo te veo a ti, siempre ha sido así, en una habitación llena solo existirías tu. No me hagas decir cosas tan vergonzosas otra vez-** dijo sonrojado

 **-Estoy feliz, eres tan lindo**

 **¡No digas eso!-** el rubio se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza, una risa silenciosa lo hizo estremecer de felicidad aunque le costara admitirlo, cada vez lo era mas.

Pasaron los meses volando como todo en esta época con la vida tan rápida. Masaki tenia sus vacaciones de invierno y Kunihiro se las había arreglado para tener sus vacaciones en la misma época. Habían logrado convivir con la presencia de Tahara de vez en cuando en el departamento y Kunihiro controlaba sus celos, sobretodo después de que el chico en cuestión le hubiera aclarado que no estaba interesado en Masaki, algo que por su puesto creyó a medias, así era el amor.

 **-Antes de irnos a Kyoto deberíamos pasar por Nagoya, me gustaría chequear a Tetsuhiro, si no te molesta**

 **-No es problema , ha sido un tiempo….¿le dirás de nosotros?**

 **-Creo que lo intuye, sobretodo después de la vez que le pedí ayuda**

 **-Espero que el también sea feliz**

 **-¿eres feliz?**

 **-¿tu no?**

 **-Mas que nadie-** dijo tomando su mano y besando los dedos de Masaki

Fueron a la estación y compraron los boletos para Nagoya , se subieron y emprendieron rumbo a dos semanas en donde por fin se disfrutarían uno del otro.

 **-ya solo te queda medio año y seras todo un chef de comida internacional,¿ que haras después?**

 **\- supongo que abriré un restaurant**

 **-pareces serio sobre eso**

 **-llevo un tiempo pensándolo, me gustaría tener un negocio propio**

 **-suena bien**

 **-cuento contigo ¿cierto?**

 **-eso depende**

 **-he?**

 **\- ¿no me prohibirás entrar?, porque sabes que siempre ire solo para verte**

 **-idiota** \- dijo masaki divertido- **aunque te lo prohibiera seguirías yendo**

Hubo un silencio ameno mientras el paisaje cambiaba ante sus ojos, aun faltaban unas horas antes de llegar a destino para una visita cordial. _"de verdad espero que Tetsuhiro sea feliz, se lo merece mas que yo"_

 **-¿Que pasa?**

 **-Nada, solo pensaba si me merezco esta felicidad**

 **-Ya pagamos nuestras culpas , estas son nuestras victorias ahora, bien ganadas**

 **-Kunihiro…**

 _"Se feliz conmigo Junya, ya hemos sufrido suficiente"_

Eso es lo ultimo que escuche antes de que me besara y mi mente se llenara de el.

 **Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews! 3**


End file.
